Change in Tennis
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: The Legendary Team 7 head to Tokyo city to protect Seigaku Senior High Tennis Division... by becoming members themselves. They are in for an awakening when they find out how much training they will need to do to keep up with the tennis players of Seigaku
1. Prologue: Getting the Mission

**OK everyone; this is my Prince of Tennis/Naruto story. The couples are Takeshi Momoshiro/Sakura Haruno. Ryoma Echizen/Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Maybe implied others, but they are the main ones. If you have any idea's for more couples then just send me a PM with the idea. In this story, I wanted to change all the rules (well a bit anyway) and ages. They are in Senior High now, and that is 4****th**** yr, 5****th**** yr, and 6****th**** yr.**

**4****th**** yrs are aged 16 (they are the previous 1****st**** yrs), and they are Ryoma, Horio, Kachirou, Katsuo, Sakuno and Tomoka.**

**5****th**** yrs are aged 17 (they are the previous 2****nd**** yrs), and they are Momoshiro, Kaidou.**

**6****th**** yrs are aged 18 (last year of senior high, previous 3****rd**** yrs), and they are Inui, Kawamaru, Eiji, Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji.**

**In Senior High there are only the 4****th**** yrs to 6****th**** years, so 4****th**** yrs are obviously the '1****st****' yrs there. They have to do all the cleaning and everything, just like they had to in Junior High.**

**I know this may not be accurate or anything, but if you could keep this info in mind, it will make it so much easier for both you and me. Thankyou. **

**P.S You wanna contribute idea's you are welcome, but just know that I have a plot line already, you might just help it. So don't give up. And if anything doesn't make sense, then be my guest and tell me via review or PM. **

Prologue

Getting the Mission

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed into the room in a cloud of smoke as his 16 year old students stood there with angry expression on there face.

"THREE HOURS KAKASHI-SENSEI! THREE. FREAKING. HOURS!!" screamed Sakura as she punched him in the face, making him go through the open doorway and out into the hall.

"Sakura, please, refrain yourself. We need to get down to business as soon as possible." Hokage Tsunade said as she slugged down a whole bottle of Sake, without flinching.

'Wow,' both Sakura and Naruto thought as Sasuke just looked on unimpressed.

Sasuke had come back a year prior, and had just got off probation. He had killed both Orochimaru and Itachi. Sakura had gotten over her crush on Sasuke and now all three of them were as close as brothers and sisters, that's all. Besides, Naruto was dating Hinata now, and they had been going for a good solid month now.

"Ok, so spit it out baa-chan," Naruto said chuckling as Tsunade took on an angry kind of purple in the face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE… ok, I'm calm, now for your mission. You will be attending Seishun Gakuen Senior High School under the disguise as new transfers."

"Umm, Tsunade-senpai, I don't understand, we've already been to school, what's this mission about?" Sakura asked politely as she held her blonde team-mate in a death head-lock.

"You will be going there for protection to the Seigaku tennis team –"

"BWAHAHAHA!! TENNIS!! ARE YOU SERIOUS BAA-CHAN?" Naruto yelled in laughter as he thumped the ground in hysterics.

"Naruto, where they are tennis is a major event and lots of people get aggressive and will do anything to win the tournament. So you will be going there disguised as exchange students, you will need to get into the tennis team all on your own but. And your chakra is going to be suppressed, so you will only have your own normal strength, that of a normal teenager. So you will need to remember your ninja training and win the place all by yourselves. No chakra involved."

"How are you going to suppress our chakra, Tsunade-senpai?" Sakura asked as she looked on in horror at the thought of no chakra. That meant no healing.

"Don't worry, I know what you're thinking Sakura, and the chakra suppressants are able to be 'broken' by taking it off. You will need to physically pull it off and then make sure you aren't touching it. When you do, the suppressant will be broken. When you take the suppressants off you can't use them again. The suppressants are these mechanical circles. They will be placed behind your ear so they are not easily seen. Because I know that the suppressants will be broken at least once each, you will also be given nine extra suppressants. Do not fear though, you have gone through hard training, and I have faith in you." Tsunade said with a wink as she picked up her Sake bottle, remember it was empty then threw it at Naruto, screaming,

"WELL, OFF YOU GO THEN. It's in Tokyo city, and you will need to be there for the Ranking Tournament. Oh and before I forget, there is a main tennis division in that school, and it is all boys… but," Tsunade quickly entered as she saw her former pupil open her mouth in anger, "the person who asked for help, Ryuuzaki Sumire, had enough contacts to change the rules this year. The team will consist of twelve people this time, and if they are good enough, one girl is going to be able to be involved on the one Regular team. But be warned Sakura, you will most likely gain a lot of enemies if you get on the team, and no respect. People will think that you will hold down the team. Prove them wrong. Do your best, and complete the mission." Tsunade smiled at the last part… but probably only because she found another Sake bottle. "Oh and one more thing, **do not blow your cover no matter what**. Otherwise you will be disqualified, no matter that you won't have any chakra and just be a normal tennis playing teenager. They won't care. Understood?"

"Hai," three voices echoed, as they departed.

"Well, this sounds like fun," Kakashi muttered to himself as he poofed off to his house to grab some clothes, essentials, money, and of course his… Icha Icha Paradise books. Limited edition had just come out… with a 3-D cover. Kakashi had been first in line, and had cried with happiness when he had bought it. Nothing would split him up from it, nothing.


	2. Chapter One: Changing the Rules

Chapter One

**I told you I had a lot of idea's… if I didn't, well you know now. :D**

Chapter One

Changing the Rules

"Huh, Ryuuzaki-sensei, what do you mean? The rules have changed?" 16 year old Takeshi Momoshiro asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes, this years Senior Tennis Division's have changed their rules. First rule change; there will be all senior years able to participate in the Interschool Ranking Tournament. No matter if you are a 4th year, 5th year or 6th year, if you have the skills then you can go for it. Second rule change; the Regular Team Member amount of players has changed, there are now 12 people on the Regular Team. Third rule change is… one of them can be a girl…" Coach Sumire stopped as she saw everyone opening their mouths to protest.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, that's absurd –"

"A girl? No girl can beat us –"

"She'll only hold us down –"

"We want to win, not lose –"

"She can be in the school girl tennis team –"

"That's the thing, the other normal girl interschool tennis team is being cut down to 7 people so more girls will be desperate to get in. Besides, you all know that the Regular tennis team is the most important. All the other teams aren't as important and will not be getting as much coverage. The other boy tennis team is being cut altogether, but reserves are still being trained just like the Regulars," Sumire talked over all the complaints as she tried to get everyone to listen.

"So what? The Regulars have to be the best, girls just don't measure up," Kaido said as he leant against a tree trunk.

"You got something against girls, Bandana?" A voice came from the side as three people walked up to where the tennis players were arguing.

"Bandana? Who do you think you are?" Kaido asked as he started to fume in anger at the nickname.

"Haruno Sakura, new transfer. And you? Besides Bandana, of course," Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, as she rested her red tennis racket against her shoulder.

She was wearing a red tennis dress with sleeves, black wrist sweatbands, a black cross pendant hanging from a red choker with matching earrings (black crosses hanging from silver studs), black tights that stopped above her knees, red knee high boots, and a red cap on back-to-front.

Naruto was wearing orange baggy shorts to his knees with a white singlet, and black sneakers with orange laces.

Sasuke was wearing midnight blue baggy shorts to his knees and a black wife-beater with sleeves. On his feet he wore dark blue sneakers with black and white laces.

They weren't wearing the uniform yet because they had just got there, Naruto had made them late by making sure he had all his ramen, 49 boxes if I remember correctly, which would only last him, like, a couple of days with the way he eats it, because he didn't know if Tokyo City would have any ramen, which they did. Kakashi had gone off to get them their uniforms so next time they could wear them.

"Kaido Kaoru." He said as he looked away in anger.

"Jeez, his anger could match Sakura-chan's, you sure he isn't PMSin – ow!!" Naruto said laughing as Sakura punched him in the arm. Even though they didn't have any Chakra, Sakura had been trained harder than Naruto or Sasuke had to she beat them in Taijutsu and strength.

When it got down to it, Sakura beat both of her team-mates in Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Sasuke was second in both of them, and Naruto came in last, but both Naruto and Sasuke beat her in Ninjutsu, and Sasuke beat them both in weapon wielding. When it came down to endurance though, Sakura and Sasuke both beat Naruto, with Sasuke maybe a fraction ahead of Sakura, but she was working on that.

"You deserved that," muttered Sakura as she turned back to the people standing in front of her, mouths hung open.

"So… is this where we are meant to be for the Ranking Tournament?" Sakura asked as Sumire got over her astonishment at how young the ninja were.

"Yes of course, but first, may I have a word?" She asked as she walked to the side, waiting for them to follow.

"Sure," Sakura started to walk, glancing at the players as she walked by them.

"Hn," Sasuke followed, his black tennis racket swinging at his side as he walked.

"Wait for meeee!" Naruto yelled as he hurried after them after being sidetracked by looking around for Ramen. His orange tennis racket smashing into his side as he sprinted after them.

"Well… that was weird," Momoshiro said as the rest agreed with him.

-

-

-

"I know why you are here, I was the one who asked for help, I just want to know, you aren't… well, going to use your 'ninja abilities' to get in are you?" Sumire asked concerned as she thought of all the people who were dying to get in.

"No, we have had how chakra supply cut off, so when we play it will be all us and no help from our, as you say, 'ninja abilities'." Sakura said smiling as she made fun of the phrase, 'ninja abilities'.

"Ok, I just had to know, and you do realise that when you try out for the team, you will have no help from me, if you don't get in it's your own problem and you will just have to protect from the sidelines. You do understand right?" Sumire made sure they understood there was going to be no help from her.

"Yes, we know, we have gone through a lot of physical training with our ninja training and we have been briefed on tennis, so not to worry, when we play it will be our own strengths. Our strengths as normal teenagers." Sakura said as she flexed her arm, getting the feel of the tennis racquet.

"… I feel bad, I know the rules changed because of you guys coming, but these rules were actually already in the system, getting ready to change because the girls wanted to be on the Regular Team as well, and though it is sexist that only the boys got to play in the Tournaments. A lot of people are going to be after you guys if you get in, you do realise that. Especially you Haruno, because there is only **one** girl position and because you are new to this school, most of the girl's are going to hate you because they wanted the position. If it gets too much, tell me and I'll do something, because they should know better than that, they should know you got in on ability," Sumire said concerned as she patted Sakura's arm.

"It's ok Ryuuzaki-senpai, I have had worse, I don't care about rumours or anything other people say, just as long as it doesn't get physical, because even though our Chakra supply has been cut off, the training I have gone through makes me stronger than every girl and most boys… actually more than most." Sakura winked as she reassured the old woman.

"Ok, well, hopefully it doesn't get physical then," Sumire laughed. "I still feel bad, my grand-daughter will also be trying out, I feel terrible that she won't get in, but these rules were still going to come anyway, and it's not like she still can't play tennis. There will still be the girl tennis team and practises for everyone who wants to keep it up, because there are going to be more Interschool Ranking Tournaments for the bigger Tournaments coming up this year…" Sumire trailed off as she kept trying to reassure herself.

"Hey, no worries Ryuuzaki-senpai, you never know, she might beat me, with my Chakra unavailable I am just a normal girl… who has had a lot of physical training," Sakura said patting the old woman's arm.

"Yeah, I suppose, and I'm glad you guys won't have any help to get in, it wouldn't be fair for everyone else."

"Yeah we know," Naruto said scratching his head as he yawned.

"You can't be tired, dobe, it's your fault we're late and couldn't get uniforms in time," Sasuke said looking at Naruto in shame.

"Wow, he talks," Sumire said laughing as she finally had a good look at the three in front of her. "Yes, I was going to ask about your clothes."

"Kakashi-sensei is getting them now, next time we will be wearing them we promise," Sakura said bowing as she stepped away.

"Good luck kids," Sumire called after them as they walked off.

"C'mon guys, to the tennis courts," Sakura said grabbing each of their hands, her tennis racquet in Naruto's hand as she started running.

"Hey Sakura-chan wait up," Naruto called as he struggled to hold on to both of the racquets.

"Nah, this is a good speed," she laughed as she run around the corner and all three ran into two people walking in the opposite direction.

'Ooomf!'

-

-

-

"What do you think you are doing? Running around a corner like that?" A girl with ponytails asked as she got up rubbing her head.

"EH!?" Sakura exclaimed as she also got up rubbing her shoulder.

"Who do you think you're talking to, mole-face?" Naruto said as he got up using Sasuke's arm as he rubbed the back of his head, which he hit when he went down.

"MOLE-FACE?? YOU ASSHOLE!" the girl with pigtails screamed as she prepared to jump on him.

"Tomo-chan, please, we have to get to the Ranking Tournament." The second girl said as she brushed her long brown hair, which was in twin plaits down her back, out of her face, while rubbing her hand.

"I am sorry about my friends' misbehaviour," Sakura said as she eyed Naruto with a glare. "We have had a long journey, and I suppose we are all tired and cranky."

"Oh really? Why are you here?" 'Tomo-chan' said to Sakura as she still glared at Naruto.

"We transferred; we are here for the tennis tournament." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh? Us too," the girl with plaits said smiling too.

"Haruno Sakura, and this is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said bowing as her team-mates followed in the bow.

"Ohhhh! Is he with you?" 'Tomo-chan' asked as she finally took a good look at the black haired teen next to Sakura.

"Er… yes?" Sakura looked uncertain as the girl got love hearts in her eyes.

"Hehe, look teme, another girl to add to your fanclub." Naruto snickered as Sasuke groaned as if in pain.

"Not another one," he looked to the sky as if asking for a miracle.

"I am Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and this is my friend, Osakada Tomoka." Sakuno bowed as well as her plaits went in front of her face again.

"Pleased to meet you Ryuuzaki-san, are you Ryuuzaki-senpai's grand-daughter?" Sakura asked as she looked at the girl.

"Yes, and you can just call me Sakuno, its ok." She smiled.

"As long as you call me Sakura," Sakura winked as she said it.

"Deal."

"Hello? We are still here," Naruto said, not liking being ignored.

"Fine, you can just call them Naruto and Sasuke too." Sakura said bored.

"Hey, I wanna be called Naruto-senpai!" Naruto exclaimed his fist in the air.

"Like I said, just Naruto is fine."

"That, or dobe," Sasuke smirked, nearly making Tomoka fall over in a faint.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke making them both fall on the ground in a heap.

"Knock it off you two, before I get in there too and knock you out," Sakura threatened raising her fist.

'Gulp', both boys gulped at the threat, knowing it wasn't an empty one.

"So what can I call you?" Sakura said directing the question at Tomoka.

"Oh, just Tomoka is fine," she smiled, starting to like Sakura.

"Ok, well, we have to go, is the tennis courts this way?" asked Sakura pointing to the way they were going.

"No, it's the way we were going," Sakuno said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oops, our bad," Sakura said sheepishly as she pulled up both boys and started to walk in that direction, her tennis racquet back in her hand.

"So, are you left-handed or right-handed?" Sakuno said as she walked side-by-side with Sakura.

"Right-handed, the same as Naruto. Sasuke is the only left-hander, you?"

"Right-hander, like most people here. I think the only other left-hander is Ryoma-kun… oh wait, and Tezuka–senpai," Sakuno said as they turned a corner and the tennis courts came into view.

"Well here we are… good luck Sakuno," Sakura said smiling at her new friend as she walked away with Naruto and Sasuke trying to find which court they would be playing on.

"Yeah, you too, Sakura!" Sakuno yelled after her as she also smiled to herself.

"C'mon Sakuno, lets find out which court we have to play on." Tomoka called to her friend as she found the court diagrams.

"Ok Tomo-chan, I'll be right there."


	3. Chapter Two: The Tournament Begins

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Interschool Tournament Begins

"Hey look, boys are up first." Sakura said as she looked at the board, checking out the court numbers. "Jeez, a lot of Senior boys wanna get into the team, hey guys?"

"Hn," Sasuke said as he looked at Block E, which was where he was, with boredom.

"Well, at least we're all in different blocks, so that means we don't have to play one another, and you guys don't need to play the previous Regulars either. I couldn't stand it if we kicked them out of their positions too," Sakura said unaware that Inui was right behind her.

"You think you're that good, huh?" Inui said not looking at her.

"Hmm? Oh, umm, yeah, I suppose," she shrugged as if to say 'whatever'. Inui got a tick in the head as he said,

"We'll see… we'll see."

"Hmm, what's up with that guy?" Naruto asked as he followed him with his eyes.

"Dunno, oh look Naruto, You're on now, Block A is starting." Sakura pushed him towards the tennis courts.

"Ok ok, I'm going Sakura-chan." He yelled over his shoulder as he jogged to the net, listening to the rules.

"Hey, Sakura, don't you think it's strange that all the previous Regular's and us have a Block by ourselves?" Sasuke asked as he watched his blonde team-mate start to stretch.

"I dunno, maybe that's how they do it here?" She suggested as she smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Come on, let's listen to the rules as well."

-

-

-

"The rules of the Ranking Tournament have changed," Coach Sumire said into a speaker as all the 4th years to 6th years gathered around the stage. "Besides the rules of the team changing, during the Ranking Tournament everyone will play the winner, for instance, the first two players play, then the winner plays the next person, and so on, and you keep going till there is only one winner. Boys will play first and because there are only four courts, Group A through to D are playing first. Good luck."

"Well, this just keeps on getting better," muttered Eiji as he moved onto court B with the rest of his group.

"At least you're against people you know you can beat," Kawamura said as he moved onto the court next to him, C.

"You never know, he could be beaten," Momoshiro called as he moved into place on court D.

"Hey, Momo, so could you!" Eiji yelled with a smile as he watched the first two players start their game on his court.

"Ooh, looks like I'm starting," said Naruto as he moved into place on his side of the net.

"Shake hands, then begin," Sumire said into her speaker as she moved off the stage and to the fence to watch all the matches.

"Look Naruto's starting, Sasuke, let's go watch," Sakura said as she ran over to the fence to get a good spot.

"Waaaah! Sasuke I can't see. Damn my shortness," Sakura said with a pout as she turned to Sasuke.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke demanded as he deliberately looked over her head to look at the game.

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't be a bastard," Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault you're a short-ass," he said immediately regretting it as he saw the murderous look on his pink-haired, turquoise-coloured eyed team-mate. "Hn, I'll throw you up onto the branch of that tree, how's that?" He pointed to a tree that had one thick branch overlooking all the tennis courts, and directly below was Court A.

"Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed as she moved around Sasuke so he and the tree were in front of her. She then placed her foot in his clasped hands, grabbed his shoulders, and lifted off.

She landed with perfect gracefulness on the tree branch, her legs straight and with a smile on her face.

"Shit, Kawamura, did you see that?" Eiji asked as he looked at the pink-haired 16 year old sitting cross-legged now in the tree.

"Yeah, it was like she flew," Kawamura said as his eyes grew even wider when he saw her get up and jump around on the branch.

"She's going to get herself killed," said Momoshiro as he joined in on the conversation.

"Maybe not," another 5th year joined their conversation as he watched the girl cheer on someone.

"What's she saying?" Momoshiro asked, as he tried to hear over the rest of the cheering.

"Naruto, she keeps repeating that name," Eiji said as everyone now, who wasn't playing, watched the girl jump about on the tree branch.

"Hey Eiji, you're up," the referee for Court B yelled as he recorded the score played by the first two players, 6 – 4.

"Coming! Well, here I go," Eiji said as he jogged off into position.

"Good luck Eiji," chorused Momo and Kawamura.

"Yeah, thanks."

-

-

-

"Go Naruto!! YEAH!! That's it Uzumaki!" Sakura cheered as her team-mate one the game, 6 – 0.

"Jesus, he's like a demon, the way he plays, he has the endurance of one that's for sure, and he just doesn't give up, no matter how hard the play looks," muttered the player who lost.

"Don't be a sore loser," yelled Sakura, sticking up for her team-mate. The person looked up and gave her the finger.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!" Sakura nearly jumped off the tree branch ready to punch the guy, but Sasuke was there first talking to the guy. A few seconds later the guy looked up and apologized.

"You're good Uchiha, really good," Sakura said admirably before getting back to watching Naruto's games.

"C'mon Naruto, stop playing around with them!" she called as she saw Naruto messing around and just playing a rally without getting a point.

"But Sakura-chan, it's more fun this way," Naruto called as he sprinted down the court to return a ball.

"Yeah well, other people want a go, dobe," Sasuke called as he watched Naruto playing with his opponent.

"Fine!" Naruto said as he tapped the ball down the tram line.

"IN! GAME TO UZUMAKI! 6 – 0," the referee yelled as Naruto's opponent looked astonished.

"You're good…" he trailed off as he saw Naruto approach the net and hold out his hand.

"Good game," Naruto smiled, instantly making the other guy feel better.

"I lost, 0 – 6," the guy reminded him jokingly as he took the hand offered his way.

"Yeah well, I'm just _that_ good," Naruto boasted.

"Yeah yeah, I'm Masashi Arai, 6th year," Arai bowed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 5th year, new transfer," Naruto bowed as well.

"See you around Uzumaki," Arai said as he walked off the court and another person walked on.

"I am Satoshi Horio and I will beat you and become a Regular!" exclaimed the person who just walked on. Naruto looked taken aback, but then grinned and said,

"Alrighty, let's put that to the test," and served.

The match went on for about 10 minutes before the result came in, Naruto won, 6 – 0.

"Wah? You… you beat me?" Horio stood there, racquet limp in hand as his defeat sunk in.

"YEAH! NARUTO!! THAT A BOY!" Sakura screamed pumping her fist in the air as her hair swished in front of her face.

"She's pretty enthusiastic, hey Momo?" Kawamura said as he watched the girl jump up and down excitedly.

"Yeah…" Momo trailed off as he stared at the girl. A feeling grew in his chest as he looked.

'What's going on?'

-

-

-

"Kawamura, you're up," called his Court's referee as the last winner was left.

"Hmm, seems I was left for last," he said to himself as he watched both Momo and Eiji play. Momo on his second last game if he won, and Eiji on his last game with the score 5 – 0.

'Looks like the Naruto kid already finished, I wonder what his scores were,' he thought to himself as he walked onto the court.

"Hey, Kawamura, your racquet," called Ryoma as he threw the racquet to his friend. Kawamura caught it and his demeanour completely changed.

"BURNING!! BURNING!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura screamed nearly falling out of her tree as she saw the transformation with wide eyes.

"Hehe, that's Taka-san for you," Momo laughed as he got a new opponent as he had beaten his last one, 6 – 0.

"Oh? That's… kind of weird," Sakura muttered as Momo kept laughing.

-

-

-

When all four courts had finished their games, Sumire walked back onto the platform and called out the results,

"Four of the new Regulars for Seishun Gakuen Senior High Tennis Division are as followed: Kawamura Takashi, Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi and Uzumaki Naruto. Please come up and get your new jerseys and jackets."

"YEAH! NARUTO!!" cheered Sakura as everyone clapped and called out cheers as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto is on the team!" yelled Naruto as he pumped the air with his fist.

"What an enthusiastic kid," muttered Momo as he laughed with Eiji and Taka-san at Naruto's actions.

"God, what a dobe," muttered Sasuke, but unfortunately Sakura heard.

"Hey Sasuke, don't be mean… oh look, it's your turn now." Sakura said as Sumire kept talking into the speaker.

"…Court E, F, G and H are now on. Good luck players," she finished with a smile as she walked off the stage, her grey ponytail swishing in the wind.

"Hn," Sasuke walked onto the court, his tennis racquet gripped in his right hand.

"Go get 'em Sasuke," Sakura called after him with a smile. Sasuke turned around with a smirk,

"Don't I always?"


	4. Chapter Three: The Other Regulars

Chapter Three

**Just so you all know, if you didn't already, the Prologue, Chapter One and Chapter Two have been changed, as I changed the rules around a bit. Thankyou.**

Chapter Three

The Other Regulars

"Just not good enough," Sasuke said as his last competitor collapsed with exhaustion as he was defeated 0 – 6.

"What are you?" the boy said as he stood, his knee's shaking.

"Someone who is stronger than you. Next time don't even bother competing," Sasuke said as he walked away swinging his racquet at his side, not even breaking a sweat.

"Jesus Sasuke, next time have some mercy," said Naruto from up in the tree with Sakura.

"Why? They don't deserve it," Sasuke threw his racquet up to Sakura before climbing up there himself and sitting himself down next to Naruto. He leant himself against the trunk and pulled his leg up to put his hand on his knee, his other leg dangling next to the tree branch he was sitting on. Naruto was in the middle, sitting cross-legged, his racquet, and Sakura's, resting on his knees, which was soon joined with Sasuke's. Sakura was at the other end, her legs on either side of the branch as she looked down on the remaining three matches which were being played by Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi. They were all on their remaining competitors, having won all their matches, 6 – 0.

"Well, look at that. All the Regulars have won their matches so far," Sakura said as the three current tennis matches came to an end, proclaiming Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi the winners.

"It's just Ryoma's, Inui's and Kaidou's matches to go, and then it's yours Sakura," Naruto said as he looked down on the announcement of the next four Regulars.

"Off you go Sasuke, you need to go get your new jersey and jacket," Sakura said as she heard her team-mates name be called.

"Hn," Sasuke jumped down from the tree, walked to the stage, got handed his new clothes then just walked back to the tree and jumped up again.

"Well, as social as ever, aren't we Sasuke," Naruto sighed as Sakura laughed lightly. The next matches were called as the competitors walked onto the courts, their racquets tightening in their hands.

"They sure are ready and pumped," observed Sakura as the matches starting, Kaidou leading his court, already winning 1 – 0.

"Well yeah, these are the last three spots for the male Regulars, and then only if no girls are good enough to get in will someone else get in. So they have a lot to be ready for. They came to win Sakura-chan, not lose," Naruto said wisely as he watched the matches with squinted eyes.

"Wow Naruto, I'm impressed," Sakura looked at Naruto in awe before turning back to the matches as someone threw their racquet in the air, where it flew through the air towards the tree they were sitting in.

"Sakura DUCK!" yelled Naruto as it flew towards Sakura's head, but he needn't have worried as Sakura caught it just before it hit her head.

"That was a close one," Sakura muttered, unaware of all the eyes on her as she stood on the branch and called down, "hey, whose racquet is this? And why the hell did you throw it at me?"

"Oh… erm… sorry, that was me, I… accidentally let go of the racquet… I was trying to hit the ball back at Inui-senpai," A smallish boy inched forward, his black bowl cut shining in the sun.

"Heh, next time keep a firm grip ok?" Sakura smiled down at him as he blushed and tried to catch the racquet she dropped down at him, but it slipped through his fingers and hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Oh no," Sakura covered her mouth in horror as she jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch as everyone watched her as she ran towards the fallen boy. "Hey! Wake up idiot! You have a match to finish," Sakura slapped his cheeks lightly as he stirred.

"Wha?"

"Get up idiot, you haven't finished your match. Next time catch the damn racquet," Sakura muttered the last part but everyone heard her and laughed lightly at the boys' stupidity.

"Sorry," the boy muttered as he stood up blushing bright red, grabbed his racquet and ran over to finish his match.

"Heh, what an idiot," Sakura said to herself as she walked over to the tree again.

"Here," Naruto put down his arm for Sakura to climb up easier.

"Thanks," Sakura grabbed his hand and jumped off the ground, as Naruto lifted with his arm.

"Jeez, that is one weird girl," Fuji muttered to his friends as he watched the girl swing up with the agility of a cat.

"It's like… I dunno, she's superwoman," added Momo as if in an after thought.

"Haha, you wish Momo," laughed Fuji as he tapped Momo on the back of his head.

"Yeah… I wish…" Momo trailed off as he watched Sakura in the tree laughing with her team-mates, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

'Why is she making me feel this way?' he thought to himself as he looked away blushing slightly.

"Hey Momo, you ok man?" Oishi asked in concern as he noticed Momo's flushed face.

"Yeah, just hot," he muttered walking away to sit on a bench making sure he hid his red face from his friends.

"If you say so," Oishi turned around to cheer his friends on.

"Go Ryoma! Come on Kaidou. Beat 'em Inui," he cheered them on as Fuji reminded him,

"You're not meant to cheer for a certain person Oishi, you're already on the team so you have to want everyone on the team, not certain people."

"Oh yeah, whoops," he scratched the back of his head in apology as he went to sit next to Momo.

-

-

-

"Three more people added to the Regular tennis team; Echizen Ryoma, Inui Sadaharu, and Kaidou Kaoru." Sumire said to the surrounding people as she gave the three said people their jerseys and jackets. "Now there are only the girl's matches left. The winner will become the last Regular tennis team member, if the winner does not come up to the standards that the captain sets then another boy will be picked to be the last team member instead of the girl. Court A, B, and C please take your places on the tennis courts."

"Here we go," Sakura said to herself as much as her two team-mates as she jumped down from the tree and grabbed her thrown racquet from Naruto.

"Good luck Sakura-chan," Naruto called after her as she started walking away to court B where she was playing.

"Thanks Naruto… any parting words Sasuke?" Sakura aimed the question up the tree as she turned around to face her brothers.

"Hn… show them what you're made of," he smirked as Sakura grinned.

"You bet!"


	5. Chapter Four: It's Sakura's Turn

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It's Sakura's Turn

"Yay! Let's go Tomo-chan," cheered Sakuno from her court as she waited for her turn to play against the winner so far. Tomo was the second to go against the first competitor and was half-way through her first game, leading 4 – 1.

"She's your rival at the moment, you do realise that, right?" Sakura called from her court where she was leaning against the fence, waiting for her turn to play. Currently, a girl who had won three games was playing and was getting very cocky. Sakura couldn't wait to put her in her place because besides being cocky the girl was being horrible to the people who came up to versus her, always putting them down and saying they couldn't do anything.

"That maybe so, but she is still my friend," Sakuno said back, smiling.

"Heh, if she is the winner for her court, and you are the winner for your court, you're going to have to versus each other. No mercy if you want to get on the team," Sakura replied grinning as Sakuno's name was called to start competing.

"Good luck Sakuno, I hope I get to versus you in the last matches," Sakura said as Sakuno grabbed her racquet, ready to compete.

"Yeah, you too Sakura."

-

-

-

"Haruno Sakura, it's your turn," the referee for Court B said as the second last tennis match for that court finished.

"Finally. Figures that I get to play the last match," Sakura muttered to herself as she walked to her racquet and picked it up. "But, at least, I can put that girl in her place."

As Sakura took her place on the court she noted that Sakuno and Tomo were also on their last games, and were winning.

'Heh, looks like this could get interesting,' she thought to herself when her opponent put her hand on her hip and said,

"My name is Azuka Ami, and I am the one who is getting on the Regular team so give up now and avoid the humiliation." As soon as she said it loud laughter could be heard from above.

"HAHAHAHA! You don't know who you're opposing, you old hag!"

'Naruto, you really are a good friend,' Sakura thought to herself with a sweatdrop at Ami's red face. 'But you really shouldn't call a girl, who is only one year older than us, 'old hag'.'

"OLD HAG!? ARE YOU CRAZY? I AM ONLY 18. YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Heh, don't waste your breath. Naruto never listens, but he was right by the way, you will not win. You don't know who you're opposing so never, I repeat, NEVER, tell me to give up, because those words are not in my vocabulary!" Sakura said, laughing lightly at the start before getting serious at the end, her eyes shining with determination.

"Wha – Heh, whatever you say, candy top," Ami said, using bullying as her last means of making sure she had a spot.

"Hurry up and serve. I am really pumped for this match. I have been waiting to play for ages, and now I'm only going to play three matches, so hurry up already," Sakura was getting really impatient. She had been waiting for hours now to get a go and now it's her turn and her opponent is a really low bitch. Can it get any worse for her now?

"Fine! I'll serve first and I'll make sure my power serve knocks you out."

"Cocky little shit, aren't you? Be my guest. 'Knock me out' per say. I'll guarantee you'll be made a fool of," Sakura said making sure her cap was secured on her head and taking a tennis stance in her side corner of the court.

"Why you – I'M YOUR SENPAI! HAVE SOME RESPECT!" Ami screamed, her long pony-tailed black hair swishing around her face in anger.

"I have no respect for people who think they are better than everyone else. To me, you are below scum," Sakura said this as if she were bored.

"You're going to regret that Haruno!" Ami yelled as she threw the ball in the air and smashed it with her racquet. It shot straight towards Sakura.

"Finally," whispered Sakura as she pulled her racquet back, her arm muscles rippling with strength.

"CHA!!" Sakura cried out as the ball shot from her racquet with rocket speed and rushed straight at Ami.

"IN!" The referee called out as everyone looked on in amazement. Sakura just flicked her hair and straightened up.

Sakuno's and Tomo's games had finished, with them having won, and they were currently drinking water and wiping down their faces with towels while watching Sakura's game. When Sakura had hit the ball, Sakuno, who had been drinking water, choked, and Tomo, who had been wiping her face, had dropped her towel in shock as the ball bounced off the court and flew hard into the fence.

"Oh… my… god," said Tomo, voicing everyone else's thoughts, as she watched with wide eyes. Sakura smirked and said,

"Did you see that? That's the returns you will be getting all game. Give up now or prepare to be humiliated," Sakura threw Ami's words back at her as she re-took her tennis stance.

"That Haruno Sakura sure can hit," noted Oishi as he looked on with the rest of the Regulars.

"Looks like that girl was right, she really _is_ that good," muttered Inui in astonishment.

"Looks like we've got a tough couple of matches on out hands," observed Momo, laughing lightly as he watched the elder of the two playing in the match start to get really pissed off.

"TRY THIS THEN!" Ami screeched, again throwing the ball in the air and smashing her racquet down onto it.

"You won't score a single point Azuka, give up now if you value your pride," Sakura said as she returned the serve ten-fold.

"Ah!" Ami cried out as the ball went rushing past her again.

"Haruno Sakura leads 30 – 0," called the referee.

"YAY SAKURA-CHAN! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Naruto cheered from the tree.

"No need to tell _me_ that Naruto, this cow insulted the wrong girl," Sakura said to herself as she yet again returned the serve ten-fold, completely smashing it into the court's bitumen.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ami shouted, practically ripping out her hair in frustration.

"I said that I will return all your serves that way," reminded Sakura as she twirled her racquet as if mocking her.

"Gah!" Ami threw the ball in the air again, but got a double fault with her impatience.

"Ooooh, looks like first game goes to me, right?" Sakura asked cheekily as she stuck out her tongue.

"I _will_ become a Regular, not you!" Ami said as she walked past Sakura as they switched sides on the court.

"My turn to serve," exclaimed Sakura happily as she smashed her serve ball straight at Ami's feet at such a speed, it was impossible to see.

"Holy crap!" Oishi exclaimed as everyone looked on with wide eyes and gaping mouths, even Ryoma and Kaidou.

"Who knew a girl could do that, right Tezuka?" Fuji asked, his question aimed at his Captain.

"Hmm," Tezuka just looked on with an unreadable expression on his face as the pink haired girl humiliated her opponent over and over, not letting her get a single point.

"I would feel pretty humiliated right now if I was that girl. I mean, she'd been talking big and now she can't back it up. She's getting pummelled out there," said Eiji referring to Ami. The score now stood 5 – 0 in Sakura's favour.

"O – 30, Azuka Ami serving," the referee called out.

"Come on Azuka, you're going to lose, don't make it worse on yourself by making a fool out of yourself. Go down proud, not screaming out mean things to Sakura," yelled Tomo, getting into Ami, who was being a sore loser and calling things out, like 'bitch', 'impostor', ect. ect.

"It's ok Tomo, it doesn't faze me. I just feel pity for this girl who stoops so low because she's lost," Sakura said, not out of breath at all because she didn't have to move around at all, while Ami was puffing her guts out because she had kept trying to return Sakura's balls.

"SHUT UP!" Ami screamed as she hit the ball once more, but it was returned ten–fold again by Sakura.

"Game set. Winner Haruno Sakura," the referee called as he stepped down from his ladder chair.

"No… no… NOO!" Ami screamed as she picked up her racquet, which she had dropped in shock when she lost, and threw it as hard as she could at Sakura's turned back.

"SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" Tomo yelled as everyone watched in horror as Sakura whipped around to face the tennis racquet coming full pelt towards her face.

"CHA!" Sakura cried out as she bent back into a bend-back, watching the object fly over her head harmlessly.

"Well, that was close," noted Sakura as she flipped herself over, so she was standing again, where she was, almost immediately, rammed to the ground by a body.


	6. Chapter Five: It's Heating Up

Yeah, sorry again guys, I changed chapters two, and four again

**Yeah, sorry again guys, I changed the prologue, chapters one, and four again. Only small stuff, like, Ami's hair colour, and Sakura isn't a left-hander, its Sasuke who is a left-hander. Sakura's a right-hander. That may or may not be right. Can some one tell me? It is just easier for me because I can put myself into Sakura's shoes, cause I am a right-hander, and this story revolves around Sakura kinda. And Momo is 16, turning 17 in July, so yeah. That too. Chapter One has been changed in a HUGE way, so please re-read it. Sorry, but I get good idea's. Hehe. And Prologue is kinda changed a lot too, you just need to re-read the part about Suppressants. k?**

Chapter Five

It's Heating Up

"SAKURA!!" Naruto's yell echoed across the court as Ami rammed her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly.

"Hey!! Stop that right now!!" The referee whistled as he jumped down from his high chair.

"Ow!! Get off–" Sakura grabbed her foot in mid kick and thrust out with her own foot straight into Ami's chest shoving her sideways off her feet.

"Kami, girl, what is your childhood drama?" Sakura got to her feet heavily as she rubbed her sore ribs. "What did I ever do to you? I won fair and square."

"I DESERVE THAT SPOT!! I AM RICHER, MORE BEAUTIFUL AND YOU DON'T DESERVE FUJI-SAMA!!" Ami screamed as she scrambled to her feet red-faced hair astray, and with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Oh look Fuji-kun, you have an admirer," Momo laughed as Fuji looked slightly shocked and terrified, you couldn't really tell which one it was.

"Er… who's he? Is he the one with the bandaid on his nose? Or is he the one with the split personality?" Sakura giggled turning to Ami, her racquet lying forgotten on the court 5 feet away from her where it fell when she landed.

"NO!! He's the one with long silky gorgeous brown hair, and the one with dreamy crystal blue eyes…" Ami trailed off as she stared into space while everyone stood around with their mouths agape in shock and some even in disgust, like Momo and Eiji.

"Good god you need a past-time. You're bordering on stalking," Sakura whistled low before turning her back on Ami and walking away thinking to herself how crazy that girl was.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, YOU HOME-WRECKER!!" Ami screamed running towards Sakura full pelt intending to ram her again and this time kick her in the face.

"Home-wrecker, what the h–" Sakura got cut off as she was forced to swerve out of the way of Ami. "Calm down!!" Sakura grabbed her arm as she flew past and pushed it behind her back, forcing her into an arm lock so she couldn't move.

"Let me go, you stupid wh–" Ami got cut off as Sakura lightly forced Ami's arm higher into the lock bringing tears of pain to her eyes.

"If you finish that sentence I guarantee you will _never_ play tennis again…" Sakura finished threateningly as she let go and shoved her away.

"Jeez, that is one messed up chick," muttered Horio as he watched Sakura pick up her racquet and walk towards them massaging her ribs lightly.

"Now damn, that's gonna bruise," Sakura muttered wincing as she jumped the fence and joined Naruto and Sasuke in the tree, with the help of Naruto's helping hand.

"NO!! I will NOT be embarrassed like this! Stop looking at me. STOP IT!!" Ami cried out as she spun around like a mad woman. "FUJI-SAMA!! Help me Fuji-sama!!" Ami spotted Fuji and immediately ran over to the fence grabbing his jacket.

"Oh my god, Fuji's being man-handled!" Momo cracked up as he slapped a slightly freaked out Fuji on the back.

"Er, let go. Let go please…" Fuji didn't know what to do as Ami grasped his jacket rubbing her face on it.

"Break it up, break it up," Kaidou came through and practically ripped the jacket from Ami's hands and then pulled Fuji away roughly muttering about 'crazy women'.

"I heard that Bandana," yelled Sakura as she grinned lightly at the absurd picture; a weeping crazy girl, a freaked out crowd, a scared Fuji, a laughing Momo, and a pissed off Kaidou.

"That's enough. Now, someone please remove this… girl… from the courts so we can get down to the next match between Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka. Go to Court A. Haruno Sakura will then versus the winner," Sumire called into a megaphone as Ami was removed from the court.

"NOOOOO!! FUJI-SAMA SAVE ME!! SAAAVEEE MEEEEE!!" Her lasting cries brought shivers to everyone's spines at the highpitch-ness of the screams.

"That is one messed up girl…" Sakura shook her head in pity before realising something, "Hang on, this means I only get ONE MATCH!? Where's the justice in that?" Sakura asked getting to her feet on the branch.

"Oh sit down Sakura. Don't make a scene; take a nap or something…" Sasuke said as he leant against his tree branch, closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep as Sakura and Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Er… ok?" Naruto asked as he turned back to Sakura.

"Actually, I think I'm going to do some snooping before my match."

"Make sure you're back in time," Naruto reminded as he got settled onto the base of the main branch that both Sakura and himself were currently on. Sasuke was on a different one next to them.

"I'll be back in no time," Sakura promised as she jumped down from the tree branch, landing in a cat-like pose again.


	7. Chapter Six: Snooping Around

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Snooping Around

As Sakura landed she took a look around at her surroundings, taking in all the Regulars, coach Sumire and the spectators.

"Hm… where to start?" Sakura asked herself as she starting walking behind the Regulars taking in all their features. She stopped when she saw Inui scribbling down notes on the bench. 'What the?'

"Hey Kawamura-senpai, what is Inui-senpai doing?" Sakura asked to Taka-san as she stopped to stare.

"Huh? Oh Haruno-san I didn't see you. Well, he's writing down information on these two in case they get the last Regular spot."

"Why?"

"He's the Tennis Data player didn't you know?" Taka-san looked at Sakura now and noticed a glint in her eyes.

"So… does he have information on all of you?" Sakura could already see an opportunity arising.

"Yeah he is always updating it," Momo said as he joined the conversation.

"Is that so?" Sakura trailed off as she thanked them and walked towards Inui.

"I wonder what that was about," Momo said as they both turned away as Ryoma continued looking after the girl with a suspicious look on his face.

-

-

-

"Hey!! Inui-senpai!!" Sakura called out as she sat down next to him with a smile on her face.

"Haruno-san… can I help you?" Inui covered his book slightly as he turned to Sakura, adjusting his glasses.

"I was just wondering, do you happen to have any information in there about me and my brothers?" Sakura asked, referring to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes, what of it?" Inui pulled his precious data book even further away from Sakura as he completely turned to face her this time.

"Just asking. So I am guessing they aren't your only data books right? So how many do you have?" Sakura asked leaning towards him slightly with an angelic look on her face, the complete opposite of her intentions.

"I have one for every Regular including myself, and one for every school we've faced, why?" Inui asked suspiciously.

"Wow, that's impressive," Sakura said completely side stepping the question. "So where are they?"

"I don't know what you want, but I'm not telling you," Inui said finally and turned away slightly to indicate that the conversation was over.

"No need to be so rude, I was just asking," Sakura huffed getting up and walking away. 'Damnit, that doesn't help in the slightest.'

-

-

-

Sakura walked back over to the group of Regulars to see if she could squeeze the information from them.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering, where does Inui keep all his Data books? I mean, he says he has so many, but he treats them like gold, so like, where would he have them?" Sakura asked subtly inching closer for the answer.

"In his locker of cours–" Momo replied but was cut off by Ryoma as he turned around and asked rudely,

"Why do you want to know?"

"Excuse me? I was just asking," Sakura replied just as rudely, but all the same a little hurt. I mean, he doesn't even know her, and even though she wants to steal… no, borrow, those Data books it doesn't mean he has to be so rude. She walked off as Momo hit Ryoma upside the head,

"Why'd you do that? She was just asking."

'At least one of them is nice,' Sakura thought to herself as she returned to Naruto and Sasuke in the tree.

-

-

-

When she got up there, she quickly woke Sasuke up and told them what she found,

"Ok, this is a job for you Sasuke. I have found out that Inui, the one with glasses," she added to Naruto's confused look. "He has this collection, I suppose you could call it that, of books on the Data of the Regulars here and around at the other schools. Just imagine what we could do with that information. It would make our job so much easier." She finished in a rush of air as she sucked in more oxygen for her lungs.

"So where are they?" Sasuke asked catching on as Naruto just sat there confused.

"They're in his locker that's all I found out. Echizen knew I was up to something." Sakura replied as Sasuke could feel a plan coming on as well. "What I was thinking is that you could get into the school under the guise of having to go to the toilet, use your Sharingan to look into the lockers for the data books, get them out and get them to Kakashi so he can photocopy them all while the matches take place. If you hurry you may be able to get back while my match is still on so no-one suspects you." When she finished a light came into Naruto's eyes.

"I get it! We're stealing four eyes' Da–" Before he could finish the sentence Sakura quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and gave him the evil eye.

"Don't you dare Uzumaki," Sakura threatened before taking her hand away slowly as Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Hey, how's this match going by the way?" Sakura finally noticed that the match was still going on between Tomo and Sakuno.

"Well, its 5 all right now, all that's been happening is that one got a point on their serve and then the other one got a point on their serve and yeah, quite boring actually. A lot of apologies are going round between them."

"Fair enough, ok, good luck Sasuke," Sakura quickly added as she saw Sasuke jump down from the tree.

"Don't need it; I'll be back in no time. If you see that Inui guy get up stall him until I get back."

"Will do," Naruto replied before settling back on his tree and immediately falling asleep.

"Great watchman you are…" Sakura muttered as she focused her attention on the match below.

"GAME SET MATCH, 7-5 RYUUZAKI SAKUNO. 10 MINUTE BREAK UNTIL NEXT MATCH BETWEEN HARUNO SAKURA AND RYUUZAKI SAKUNO ON COURT B." The announcement brought adrenaline to Sakura's blood as she jumped from the tree with her racquet and started stretching.

"Finally, let's get this show on the road."


	8. Chapter Seven: The Tension Rises

Chapter Seven

**This one is for 'Silver Lone Wolf', my greatest fan for this fic. No more blackness dreams for you now, huh?**

Chapter Seven

The Tension Rises

"HARUNO SAKURA AND RYUUZAKI SAKUNO TO COURT B FOR THE LAST MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT," as Sakura heard the announcement she was guzzling down water just for the sake of it.

"Finally, jeez, that was the longest 10 minutes of my life," Sakura muttered to herself as she picked up her racquet and walked towards the court, Sakuno already there.

"Fair game?" Sakura asked Sakuno as she held out her hand to shake her hand.

"Of course," Sakuno replied as she grabbed her hand and shook it before going to her side of the court.

"7 POINT MATCH, RYUUZAKI TO SERVE," the referee shouted as to be heard by the surrounding audience watching the game in rising anticipation of the match.

"Hmm, let's see what that pink haired girl can do with Sakuno–chan," Oishi said as put his racquet away and stepped up to the fence to watch the match with his undivided attention.

"Yeah…" Momo trailed off as he watched Sakura bounce on the balls of her feet, her hair swishing side to side as a smile lit up her face as Sakuno served.

"Cha!" Sakura smashed the ball straight up the line back to Sakuno.

"0 – 15," the referee called as Sakuno stood there in shock for a moment.

"Ok then, all out it is," Sakuno muttered to herself, unaware that Sakura could hear her.

"_I'm so sorry, Sakuno, but I can't let you win,_" Sakura thought to herself as a grim line found itself on to her forehead.

"HA!" Sakuno smashed her serve straight towards Sakura, trying to catch her off guard, but Sakura just followed the swing with her body, smacking the ball down the court, with it just missing Sakuno's racquet.

"0 – 30," everyone watched on with rapt attention as Sakuno puffed with the exert of throwing her body across the court to try and reach the ball.

"I'm sorry Sakuno, but I have to take this seriously," muttered Sakura as she yet again returned her opponents serve with double the power.

The audience watched on in rapt attention as Sakuno put all her power and concentration into her serves, but Sakura just shot her down ever single time, getting herself the first point.

"I'm so sorry Sakuno," Sakura whispered as she whipped the hair out of her face and served her ball, getting herself an ace.

She continued getting aces for her entire service game, making the score 2 – 0 to Sakura.

"Huff huff, damn," Sakuno puffed out as she placed her hands on her knees in exhaustion. "But I have yet to give up!" and with that said, she threw the ball up and smashed it towards Sakura catching her off guard and making her hit the ball lighter than usual so Sakuno could actually return this one.

"Heh," Sakura smiled as she rallied the ball between them, even though they both knew she could finish the game with only a little more strength in her arms.

"Stop it Sakura! At least give me the respect to fight me fair. Don't feel sorry for me, play to all your worth," Sakuno muttered to Sakura pleadingly when they had a 30 second break to get a drink and towel themselves off.

"… If that's what you wish Sakuno, I'll respect it." Sakura said as she bowed lightly in acknowledgement.

"Thank you."

-

-

-

The game only continued for about five more minutes before the results came in as 7 – 0 to Sakura. Sakuno had not got in even a single score point.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tomoka shouted as she jumped the fence and ran to the stock-still Sakuno who had frozen with shock.

"I'm sorry Sakuno, I had to wi–" the slap sounded across the court as Sakura's head whipped to the side where Tomoka's hand had struck.

"HEY!! TOMOKA CUT THAT OUT!" The referee shouted as he blew his whistle. Sakura stood as she was with her head still to the side, her eyes wide in shock.

"How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU!? YOU JUST CAME HERE AND NOW YOU TAKE HER DREAMS AWAY FROM HER? All you are is a trespasser, and trespassers get what's coming to them, one way or another," Tomoka said as she put her arm around Sakuno and led her off the court. Sakura was still standing there, but this time she had a hand to her face and was looking after Tomoka and Sakuno as they walked off the court with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her and grabbed her face to look at the slap mark. "Who the hell does she think she is? I'll go teach her a less–"

"Stop Naruto, don't bother," Sakura whispered as she tilted her head so her hair was covering it, and pulled Naruto's hand away form her face and Sasuke stood to the side, examining her face for any sign of… well, anything. He had come back as the score had hit 6 – 0 to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, lets go get you your shirt and jersey," Sasuke finally said as he grabbed her arm to lead her in the right direction, but she just shook him off and held her head high as she walked to the stage to get the clothing.

"W-well, here you have your team of Regulars… Echizen Ryoma! Tezuka Kunimitsu! Oishi Shuichiro! Fuji Shusuke! Kikumaru Eiji! Kawamura Takashi! Kaido Kaoru! Inui Sadaharu! Momoshiro Takeshi! Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura! These twelve will be representing the school as our Seishun Gakuen Senior High Division. Please take care of them from now on," Sumire said as each of them bowed in acknowledgement when their name was called. Sakura kept her head down the entire time so no one could see the pained expression on her face.

"_I'm so sorry Sakuno. I ruined your dream…"_


	9. Chapter Eight: Practice Starting Now!

Chapter Eight

Practice Starting Now!

"… Now that that's over. We shall commence training immediately. All to the courts," Tezuka's voice carried across the courts as the Regular team stood in front of him. Every one of them, excluding Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, were wearing their new shirts and jerseys.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were still wearing their normal clothes in which they arrived in.

"Ok team, I hope I do not need to make the first ten minutes of our practice an introduction performance. Is that right?" Tezuka looked around for confirmation as all 12 of them nodded. "Now listen up, for those who were in the team last year and before, you know I do not take breaks, this is no different. The Nihon Tournament is only five weeks away to start of the new tennis year; the winning teams will then get placed into the next narrowed down tournament etcetera until the last tournament between two schools will be left. Today we are jumping straight into it and measuring the speed of all our serves so we can work on that today. Come this way," Tezuka walked off as his teammates grabbed their racquets and followed, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto grabbed theirs as well as they saw what the others were doing and followed behind.

Sakura kept her head down as she felt the slap mark growing redder by the minute.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I took away her dreams Naruto… how is that justified? Imagine someone taking away your dreams of becoming Hokage? How would you feel? I feeler lower than dirt at the moment, I took away her _dreams_ Naruto, her _dreams_!" Sakura looked up as tears started to well in her eyes, but she pushed them away with total will power as she looked at Naruto with pleading eyes for him to have an answer.

"Sakura-chan… I can't tell you what to do; I can't give you a way out. This is the way of the Shinobi. This is the sacrifices we need to make to protect our village." Naruto said quietly as his face showed maturity, as if he had seen too many things in his short lifetime of 16 years that not even a 90 year old man would have seen.

"I know Naruto, it's just… its so _hard_!" It was then that both Sasuke and Naruto knew that Sakura was not just talking about Sakuno and her dreams, but of everything involved in the Shinobi world, and they knew they could do nothing but watch their only female best friend break and shatter under the pressure of being a Kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves.

--

"Make a line!" Tezuka called out as they all ambled onto the court single file.

"Isn't he just Mr. Bossy?" Naruto muttered as he did as he were told, their previous predicament shoved to the side, not forgotten, but put to the side so they could do their job; be Shinobi of Konoha.

"Just do as you're told Naruto," Sakura muttered back as she took her place between Sasuke and Inui next to her, who had his notebook and pen in his hand ready to take notes.

The sight made Sakura turn towards Sasuke and catch his eye, an unspoken conversation told in their gaze,

'_Did you get the notes?' 'Yes' 'What of these new ones and the new ones to come?' 'We will grab them again when the time comes, we will continue updating our information as he does'_

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded as Naruto stood there looking at both Sakura and then Sasuke in confusion,

"What the hell's going on here?" Naruto exclaimed bringing attention to himself. Sakura slapped her forehead as Sasuke muttered,

"Dobe."

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME!?" Naruto exploded in anger. Sakura stood there with a tick of anger on her forehead as she threw her fist down straight onto the top of Naruto's head.

"Shut up Baka!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth as Naruto rubbed his now pounding head in pain.

"Sakura-channn," he whined as he cried anime tears. All three turned around at the sound of a cough. The culprit was Eiji as he, and the others, looked at them with amusement. The only ones who weren't amused were Kaidou and Tezuka, and that was because Kaidou had a stick up his ass, and Tezuka _never_ laughed. At least not often enough to call it normal; I think it's a record three times he has laughed that the Regulars can recall seeing.

"Are you finished?" Kaidou asked rudely as stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sure thing Bandana," Sakura said as she smirked at his reaction.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" He exclaimed as he held his fist in the air as a threat, but they all knew he would never actually lay a hand on Sakura because she was a girl.

"Mind your mouth Bandana, otherwise I will wash your mouth out with soap," Sakura said mildly as she grabbed the ball thrown to her from one of the Regular teams' helpers, a.k.a. the ones who never got in, but wish to be as close as they can to the team without actually being on it.

"Argh! You little –" Kaidou started before Oishi broke him off my clapping him on the back with a friendly laugh,

"Let it go man, she's a chick –"

"And what is _that_ meant to mean?!" Sakura exclaimed roughly as she grabbed her tennis ball and practically squeezed it to death. Inner Sakura was going ballistic,

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT ROUND SHAVED HAIRED HEAD YETI THINK HE IS!?"

"Whoa; nothing, nothing, just trying to get Kaidou here to calm down. Take a chill pill," Oishi held up his hands in a 'mean-no-harm' kind of way as Sakura seethed quietly with her racquet held tightly in her right hand, her knuckled turning white with pressure. Back in Konoha she would just have bopped the offender on their head to make them show respect, which never worked, but she couldn't to these guys because they would then know something was up with her, and then they would question all three of theirs' origin and purpose.

"Quiet down, all of you," Tezuka said emphasising the last bit especially to Kaidou and Sakura. "Training commences NOW!"


	10. Chapter Nine: The Strongest Serve

Chapter Nine

The Strongest Serve

"The first thing we're going to do is measure all of your serves. We have a speed radar that will be held by Ryuuzaki-sensei while we execute out serves in turn. I will go first, and we shall continue down the line in an orderly fashion. Is this understood by all?" Tezuka asked as he looked down the line for questions. "Then let's start."

"This is going to be fun," Sasuke smirked as he watched all of his now 'teammates' start to warm up. "Go easy on them Sakura, don't embarrass them to a point of no return… At least not yet," Sasuke's smirk got bigger as Sakura saluted him,

"Aye aye sir!"

Tezuka went first. His form was beautiful as he gracefully served the ball straight down the court getting a speed reading of 239.1km/h.

"Well, who would have guessed that this team had some talent?" Sakura asked as she bent over stretching her leg muscles. A wolf whistle from behind her caught her interest as she was bending over. Sakura straightened up and turned around to see five boys from a different school leering at her and making crude gestures with certain parts of their body aimed at Sakura.

"That's it. I'll kill them." Naruto got all defensive, but as he was just about to go over to the fence, Sakura grabbed his shoulder preventing him from going anywhere.

"Hey Captain?" she called over her shoulder at Tezuka.

"Yes?" he answered as he simply watching what was happening in front of him.

"Can I go now?" Sakura simply asked, not letting her eyes off of the now cocky bastards only metres in front of her with a five metre high measly fence between them.

"Its not your turn Haruno," he simply answered, turning back around.

"_Just let her go Tezuka," _muttered Oishi in his ear. He wanted to know what she would do.

"…Fine. Ryuuzaki-sensei if you could measure Haruno's serve now."

"Ok, when you're ready Sakura," Sumire said eyeing her with curiosity. Sakura said nothing. She just walked down to the other side of the court, before stopping and asking,

"Inui-sempai, how thick is that fence?"

"… half an inch maybe," he answered calmly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Heh," Sakura smirked, starting to bounce the ball. "Easy peasy".

"Show us ya tits beautiful!" The guys had been shouting things like that for the past five minutes since they had arrived while Sakura got ready to serve.

"Eat this assholes," Sakura whispered as she opened her eyes with anger radiating out of them as she threw the ball in the air. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Sakura jumped in the air as she brought her racket down. The sound of the ball hitting the racket echoed off the court as the ball flew like a blur across the court, through the fence like it was butter and hitting the gang leader of the crude gang right in the crotch. Everyone seemed to be in standstill as the boy went down onto his knees coughing and crying.

"How do you like me now, assholes?" Sakura spat as the boys friends tried to help him up. That seemed to make time go again like normal as everyone stared at Sakura in disbelief and horror, depending on the person. Sasuke just smirked while Naruto still seethed at what they were saying and him not being able to do anything about it.

"… what is the reading Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka broke the silence, turning his eyes away from Sakura to look at his coach.

"Oh my word…" Sumire trailed off, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the speed radar.

"How fast Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Momo-chan asked as he shifted his eyes to Sakura as she walked back to them. She has a smirk on her face as well as she guessed the answer. She hasn't even been using all her strength either, just enough to teach them a lesson, but not enough to hurt so much that they would charge for assault. Now THAT would be awkward, considering they would have just showed up on their records.

"T-Two… Two hundred and sixty nine point seven kilometres an hour…" Sumire whispered, but they all caught it. Everyone's shock filled eyes, including Kaidou's and Tezuka's, seemed to stare through Sakura as she simply walked over to the fence where the boy was still kneeling and whispered through the fence to him,

"_You _**ever**_ do that to a girl again, and I _**will**_ find out, do you understand me? And when I do, _**THIS**_ will be pleasure compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand my friend?"_ The boy actually looked like he was going to pee himself as he nodded his head, tears rolling down his face in pain.

"Bit harsh Sakura," Sasuke murmured to her as his keen hearing overheard what she said to him.

"No it wasn't. You're not a female Sasuke, so you wouldn't understand." Sakura answered as she took her place in line again.

"I have never heard of a serve that strong, have you?" she heard the whispers around her as she lowered her head, in modestly they thought, but really she was smiling. She had never felt so alive as she had when serving that ball with so much unreserved power. Maybe tennis wouldn't be so bad after all…


	11. Chapter Ten: Start Of A New Team

Chapter Ten

Start of a New Team

Sakura drowned a whole bottle of water as she watched the rest of the Regulars with her peripheral vision. They were all stealing side glances at her with unreadable expressions on their faces. She knew that her serve must have made them curious and doubtful about her, but she had to teach that guy a lesson. Maybe if she just made them think she had undergone serious training that was so much different to theirs, which in a way is true, and that's how she was so strong?

Hopefully they would buy that, but for now she would have to keep her true power, even _without_ chakra, diluted, so it was cut in half even. Just enough so they wouldn't think she was abnormal again.

"Hey Sakura just remember we're on a mission. Don't blow your cover," Sasuke scolded her as he walked past her and picked up his own towel to wipe the back of his neck.

"Yeah yeah, I know Sasuke," Sakura sighed as she ruffled her hair lightly, airing out her skull. "They were just pissing me off. Did you _see_ what they were doing, or was your chicken butt hair blocking your view?" Sasuke glared at her and sighed before answering.

"Yes I did Sakura, but next time leave it to the _men_ to–"

"You did NOT just go sexist on me did you Uchiha?" Sakura cut him off with a threatening tone as she turned on a full glare at him. Sasuke gulped inside but kept a calm exterior as Naruto was practically shitting himself next to them.

"Erm… teme, I think you should apolog–" Naruto said sheepishly before he was cut off my Sasuke's cool tone,

"No, I will not apologize for telling the truth." And with that he started to walk away… at least before Sakura's tennis racket came down hard on his head effectively stopping him and making him crumple to the ground in a daze. Sakura 'hmph'ed and walked straight past him with her red dress billowing as she walked hard past him, glaring at him as she went.

"Give me a break Uchiha. You know I am just as strong as you. Bastard!" She muttered to him as she passed him with her bag and continued walking until she was in front of the captain. "Is practise still on?"

He looked at her with calculating eyes before sighing and said, "Yes, it's over for today. I think everyone has had enough drama for today. Straight after school tomorrow be ready to practise hard though." He warned as he turned from her and packed up his own stuff as his teammates looked at him as if he were crazy. He hadn't called a practise short for… ever. Not for anything. So, they thought to themselves, this girl must interest him in some way; at least enough for him to do something this… grand, whether it was for her or not.

"Heh, throw whatever you want at me, I'm sure I can handle it," and with a smirk Sakura toddled off straight past them while they all just looked at her with gaping mouths… at least until Oishi got a nosebleed and had to run to the bathroom to fix it. After that, they all just shook their heads to loosen her hold on them and then packed up their own stuff while Sasuke and Naruto just shook their heads at them.

"They don't know what she can do, huh teme?" Naruto said in sympathy as he cleaned up his own stuff and draped the towel around his head as he pushed his messy long blonde hair out of his face and grinned at Sasuke as they both walked past the Regulars and Sasuke just shook his head and sighed,

"They'll soon find out dobe," and rubbed the back of his head and winced where Sakura had hit him. "Jeez, remind me to never talk about her like that _in front_ of her." Naruto just looked at him weirdly and said,

"I don't know how you can even say that, teme, Sakura can beat your sorry ass any day," Sasuke just glared at him and looked away sighing.

"I know you dobe, but the day she surpasses me any more is the day I freakin' eat a raw goat!" He proclaimed angrily, but Naruto knew he was just sensitive about the fact that his used to be weak female member of the team was just as strong as he was, and even stronger in some aspects. She really had grown up, and deep down Naruto knew Sasuke was proud, even if it was so deep down it fell out his ass, it was still there (or had been) and a part of him would always think of her as weak, sure, but Naruto also knew that one of these days Sakura would show him her true strength and it would finally open his eyes to the truth he has known all along; Haruno Sakura is the strong Kunoichi of the Legendary Sannin and she is strong enough to take him down!

----------------------------------

**Dedicated to Faroush for her awesome review. XD Thankyou once again.**

**I dunno about the last line… too cheesy? Please review. XD**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Don't Mess With The Pink

**Haha, thank goodness I updated, I was about to be mauled by a certain someone. You know who you are, ;)**

Chapter Eleven

Don't Mess with the Pink Haired Princess!

The next day at school felt weird for all three of them as they once again entered a school. A dreaded memory for Naruto, but Sakura and Sasuke just sighed at having to go through this all again. Talk was running through the school about yesterday's activities; the choosing of the Seishun High School Regular tennis team players and the drama that followed. Sakura was the main focus as she had had the most drama and with her serve the day before, but Sasuke was close behind as being the new hottie of the school.

"Jeez, back to this hellhole," Naruto shuddered as he took in the sight of the gigantic building that was the place they now called 'school', his hands fisting in the uniform he now had to wear.

"Don't complain, at least you don't have to wear a skirt that more than half the male population is wishing would blow up," Sakura sulked as she tried yet again to hold her skirt down as wind gusted past. Sasuke just smirked at her discomfort and walked on ahead.

'_Jackass_', Sakura thought to herself, before following him in with a slight pout on her lips, not noticing that most of the boys were zeroing in on that little movement.

As they walked through the doors many eyes rested on their entrance. It was like they were the hot new celebrities in their small town, the ones that everyone wants to find out every saucy detail about. It didn't help that half the girls were trying to trip up Sakura, or half the boys were deliberately bumping into Sasuke, or the fact that everyone was just ignoring Naruto's exclaims of being 'the next Hokage'.

Classes breezed by with all three of them sitting in the corner, trying not to get attention from anybody. Questions were asked from everyone as to where they came from, how they learnt to play tennis, and were they dating anyone, etc, which they answered as cryptically as possible, always smiling to get the questioners focus from the question to their face.

Finally, when the last bell rung for the day, the trio couldn't be more thankful. Sakura was about to break someone's nose, and it was leaning more and more towards that Tomoka kid who wouldn't stop trying to touch Sasuke. It was really bugging her, because to get to Sasuke she kept shoving Sakura out of the way, and there was only so much floor-kissing she could do before her inner decides to take things into her own hands. It got so bad once Sakura had to chew on Naruto's hair just to stop the urge to smack the piggytailed hair girl around. It tasted like ramen…

So the breath of fresh air was much welcomed to them all as they stepped out into the sunshine, their eyes squinting to the uncustomed bright rays.

"That had to be… the most _excruciating, _most _painful_ day I have ever had to live through. And this coming from a girl who got her ass whipped each way in the Chuunin exams." Sakura complained as she jumped on Naruto's back, her blue issued school shoulder bag swinging to obscure Naruto's vision for only a moment. "I am so TIRED!" She shouted to the sky before slumping onto his back, Naruto hardly even budged at her dead weight. "Wake me when it's over."

"When, what, exactly is over?" Sasuke questioned, not really caring what she was talking about as he placed his hands over behind his head, his jacket hanging behind his back, dangling from his right hand.

"The mission!" She exclaimed in retort, pressing her face further into Naruto's neck as he just chuckled at his team-mates actions.

"You were never the one to quit Sakura-chan," Naruto joked as he hitched her higher up his back.

"Naruto, there is only so many times I can take being body slammed into the lockers because a group of girls see Sasuke, or Eiji-san, or Ryoma-san, or any of those other guys on the tennis team. I CAN'T HAVE MY FACE OUTLINE IN ANOTHER DOOR WITHOUT KILLING SOMEONE!" Her eyes lit with fire as her inner decided to make an appearance.

A chuckle from her left had her head turning like something out of the poltergeist; her eyes still alight with her inner fire. Sasuke doubled over in mirth practically had her seeing red as she passed her bag to Naruto calmly before hoping off his back and walking silently over to Sasuke.

"Something… funny…Sasuke?" Her voice sent shivers up Naruto's spine as he quickly stepped back, placing the fence of the tennis courts they were now at between him and his other two team-mates.

"Hn," Sasuke quickly straightened up, finally noticing the promise of pain and fear evident in her eyes. Sakura's expression just turned downright scary as she launched herself at him, just missing him by a hairs breath as he jumped on the fence and scaled over it as fast as he could without his chakra.

He didn't even need to turn around to know that the pink-haired fireball was right on his tail. His feet hit the ground solidly as he turned to run only to find that the next thing he knew he was tasting asphalt, definitely making him regret ever messing with the spitfire.

This all happened in a series of seconds with Sakura standing on her team-mates back doing a victory dance as the finale. Naruto just shook his head as he too threw himself over the fence, landing solidly on his two feet as he walked over to help pull up his squished best friend as Sakura stalked off, her nose in the air with pride.

None of them noticed the group of people currently sitting on the benches to the right of them, their mouths gaping open as various drink bottles, towels and tennis racquets littered the floor where they had been dropped in shock.

"Dude… who _are_ these people?"


End file.
